dow2fandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Imperator
=Imperator= Imperator (Warhammer 40.000), Imperator Ludzkości - legendarny władca i założyciel Imperium Człowieka w fikcyjnym świecie Warhammer 40.000. Czczony w Imperium jako nieśmiertelny bóg. Członkowie bractwa Adeptus Mechanicus uważają Imperatora za wcielenie Omnimesjasza, potężną siłę jednoczącą z wyznawanym przez nich Bogiem-Maszyną. Początki Imperatora Ludzkość na początku swej historii znała Warp (Osnowę, Immaterium), bojąc się go i jednocześnie koegzystując z nim. Na Ziemi istniała grupa ludzi potrafiąca komunikować się z Osnową i używać jej do wielu celów. Byli to plemienni szamani, uzdrowiciele i inni duchowi przywódcy wczesnej ludzkości. Duchy tych ludzi mogły nawet przeżyć śmierć ciała, krążąc po Immaterium, a z czasem odrodzić się ponownie jako nowa istota. Jednakże, gdy ludzkość urosła w siłę, ponadnaturalne dla reszty społeczeństwa umiejętności budzić zaczęły zawiść i korupcję wśród samych użytkowników Osnowy. Duchowi przywódcy zauważyli, że coraz trudniej przychodzi im korzystać ze swoich zdolności, coraz trudniej jest ponownie się odradzać. By temu zaradzić zwołano wielką naradę, podczas której uznano, że żaden z obecnych nie ma dość sił, aby samodzielnie powstrzymać upadek. Lecz jeśli ich moc zostanie połączona, to być może będzie to możliwe. Powzięto desperacką decyzję - wszyscy obecni na naradzie postanowili oddać swe życia, by odrodzić się jako jedna istota o mocy dorównującej bogom. Po ponad roku od narady i śmierci wszystkich jej uczestników narodziło się niezwykłe dziecko - chłopiec, który w 30 millenium stał się Imperatorem Ludzkości. Jego prawdziwe imię jest nieznane, wiadomo tylko że urodził się w Anatolii, około 8-go millenium. Dorastał w odizolowanym i ubogim kraju. Mówi się też, że miał on moc powstrzymania procesu starzenia się organizmu oraz inne niesamowite moce psychiczne. Po wielu latach Imperator urósł w wiedzę i mądrość, intuicyjnie rozpoznając duchową korupcję, jaka zżerała ludzkość. Posiadając wielką moc przeciwstawił się temu procesowi umiejętnie wzbudzając najważniejsze dla przyszłości człowieka zmiany oraz generalnie prowadząc i ochraniając gatunek ludzki. Zawsze pozostawał w cieniu, przez tysiąclecia przybierając setki tożsamości. Czasami stawał się znanymi w historii Ziemi osobami, które kierowały ludzkość na właściwą drogę. Innym razem po prostu był anonimową postacią subtelnie kierującą rozwojem człowieka. Pierwsze pojawienie się Imperatora w historii Ziemi miało miejsce gdzieś w 30 millenium, gdy w ostatnich latach Epoki Cierpienia zjednoczył planetę wokół swojej osoby. Władca ludzkości użył w tym celu genetycznie zmodyfikowanych superżołnierzy - protoastartes, protoplastów Space Marines. Po objęciu niepodzielnej władzy nad Terrą udał się na Marsa, gdzie podporządkowało mu się bractwo Adeptus Mechanicus, uznając w nim żywe wcielenie Omnimesjasza. Wzmocniony nowoczesną technologią, Imperator stworzył pierwszych Space Marines i udał się na podbój kosmosu, chcąc odbudować Imperium Człowieka, upadłe podczas Epoki Cierpienia. Patriarchowie Aby wspomóc odbudowę państwa, Imperator użył własnej matrycy genetycznej, by stworzyć dwudziestu superludzi. Dwadzieścioro niemowląt - Patriarchów miało wspomóc władcę w dziele odbudowy nadkruszonej ludzkości. Z kolei z ich matryc miało powstać dwadzieścia legionów superżołnierzy - Adeptus Astartes, czyli Space Marines. Nie wiadomo dokładnie co stało się potem. Według Erebusa - zdradzieckiego kapłana legionu Głosicieli Słowa - Imperator zawarł pakt z bogami Chaosu rozpraszając niezwykłe dzieci po całej galaktyce dzięki ich pomocy. Zamierzeniem Imperatora było, aby Patriarchowie gdy dorosną, objęli we władanie światy na których wylądują, wspomagając tym samym Wielką Krucjatę. Bogowie Chaosu wypełniając umowę otworzyli teleport w który władca wrzucił niemowlęta. Wszystko to miało dziać się w tajnym laboratorium, głęboko pod Himalajami. Należy zaznaczyć że jest to wersja głoszona przez zdrajcę zaprzedanego bogom Chaosu, więc możliwe że cała ta opowieść nie jest niczym więcej jak ohydnym i podłym kłamstwem. Wielka Krucjata Władca ludzkości miał wielką wizję - zjednoczenie wszystkich części ludzkości rozproszonych i odizolowanych od siebie podczas Epoki Cierpienia. W początkowych latach Wielkiej Krucjaty Imperator stał na czele swoich żołnierzy przyłączając do Imperium kolejne światy. W miarę upływu czasu odkrywano miejsca pobytu Patriarchów, przekazując im dowództwo nad legionami Space Marines stworzonymi na ich podobieństwo. Po triumfie Horusa na Ullanorze, Imperator wrócił na Ziemię, aby w największej tajemnicy pracować nad sekretnymi projektami. Między innymi nad stworzeniem mapy sieciodróg (webway), siecią teleportów stworzonych przez Eldarów, wejście do których odkrył pod jednym z łańcuchów górskich na Ziemi. Władca zostawił kontrolę nad Krucjatą swoim zaufanym synom- Patriarchom, a na ich czele postawił najbliższego mu Horusa, którego mianował marszałkiem wojny Imperium. Wracając na Ziemię popełnił jednak kilka poważnych błędów, z których najważniejszym było nie zdradzenie nikomu, nawet Horusowi, co tak naprawdę zamierza robić na Ziemi. Herezja Horusa Wielka Krucjata skończyła się wraz z wybuchem Herezji Horusa- wojny domowej, która rozdarła świeżo odbudowane państwo. Pod wodzą marszałka wojny dziewięć legionów Space Marines oraz wiele regimentów Imperialnej Armii przeszło na stronę Chaosu rozpoczynając galaktyczną wojnę. Nawet gdy Horus rozpoczął oblężenie Pałacu Imperatora na Ziemi, władca nie uwierzył w jego zdradę. Sądził że jego miłość do syna przebije się przez szaleństwo jakie go opanowało. Sądził tak nawet wtedy gdy stanął przeciwko niemu w walce twarzą w twarz. Powstrzymując się przed użyciem przeciw niemu całej swojej mocy, Imperator odniósł poważne rany. Gdy Horus stanął nad powalonym władcą, do sali gdzie się starli wszedł bezimienny członek Adeptus Custodes- osobistej gwardii Imperatora. Zdrajca zabił go jednym spojrzeniem. Dopiero ten czyn, popełniony bez najmniejszego wahania i litości, uświadomił władcy jak zły stał się jego ukochany syn. Zobaczył jak bardzo upadł, i że jest tylko jeden sposób na odebranie zwycięstwa Chaosowi- zabicie go. Imperator zebrał resztki mocy i uderzył w zdrajcę. Gdy bogowie Chaosu wyczuli śmierć najpotężniejszego sługi, tuż przed jego zgonem przywrócili Horusowi zmysły. Władca wiedział jednak że raz poddawszy się Chaosowi prędzej czy później jego syn znów ulegnie, i ostatnim ruchem doszczętnie zniszczył jego duszę, na zawsze wymazując ją z Immaterium. Współczesność Poranione ciało Imperatora odnalazł Rogal Dorn- przywódca legionu Imperialnych Pięści. Postępując według poleceń umierającego władcy Patriarcha złożył jego ciało w Złotym Tronie, urządzeniu mogącym utrzymać przy życiu jego zdruzgotane ciało. Do dziś dnia Imperator spoczywa w Złotym Tronie zawieszony na wieczność pomiędzy życiem a śmiercią. Pierwotnie Tron był elementem projektu mającego wykorzystać Osnowę (webway) Eldarów. Na szczęście dla jego twórcy mógł także służyć do podtrzymania sił życiowych użytkownika. Złoty Tron spoczywa teraz w Sanctum Imperialis, świętym miejscu dla mieszkańców Imperium. Strzegą go bezgranicznie wierni władcy członkowie Adeptus Custodes- jego osobistej straży przybocznej. Złoty Tron służy także jako psychiczna latarnia- Astronomican, wskazujący wszystkim statkom Imperium bezpieczną drogę przez nieskończone otchłanie Spaczni. Działanie Astronomicanu jest podtrzymywane przez zbiorowy wysiłek 10000 psykerów. Jest to śmiertelnie wyczerpujące zajęcie. Już po paru miesiącach siła życiowa psykerów jest pochłaniana przez Astronomican, co znaczy że liczba telepatów podtrzymujących jego działanie musi być stale uzupełniana. Funkcję tę wypełniają niesławne Czarne Statki Inkwizycji, przywożące telepatów z całego obszaru Imperium. Aspekty religijne Powieści dziejące się podczas Herezji Horusa pokazują Imperium jako państwo na wskroś ateistyczne. Sam Imperator zniósł wszystkie religie i zakazał ich praktykowania, domagając się od mieszkańców Imperium uznania Imperialnej Prawdy: że nauka i logika są jedyną drogą dla ludzkości. Dla wielu ten imperialny dekret wydaje się paradoksalny. Imperator twierdzi że bogowie nie istnieją, a jednocześnie posiada ogromną wiedzę o mrocznych bóstwach Chaosu. Stale dopinguje swoich poddanych do poszukiwania wiedzy, jednocześnie utrzymując w stanie ignorancji Patriarchów- najbliższych mu dowódców i doradców. Być może przez zaprzeczenie istnienia bogów Chaosu, Imperator zamierzał osłabić wpływ Chaosu na świat materialny. Imperator mógł ujrzeć panteon Chaosu jako to czym naprawdę jest- grupę oszukańczych i złośliwych potworów, a nie prawdziwych bogów. Dziś, Bóg-Imperator Ludzkości jest czczony jako wszechpotężne bóstwo przez wszystkich prawowiernych mieszkańców Imperium. Jedynymi wyjątkami są bractwo Adeptus Mechanicus uważające go za Omnimesjasza i zakony Space Marines oddające cześć także swym starożytnym Patriarchom, a nie tylko nieśmiertelnemu władcy. Wiara w Imperatora jest powszechnie wyznawana na całym obszarze Imperium, a nieposłuszeństwo jest karane śmiercią. Mieszkańcy Imperium wierzą że Imperator przewodzi i czuwa nad nimi, strzegąc ich przed potwornościami zamieszkującymi Immaterium. Imperator rozkazał Rogalowi Dornowi i jego towarzyszom połączyć go ze Złotym Tronem. Podczas gdy on już nigdy nie chodziłby pośród śmiertelników, jego psychiczne moce wróciłyby do niego, działanie Astronomicanu byłoby stale podtrzymywane, a tunel do Osnowy (webway) pozostałby zamknięty. Wiele głosów twierdzi że jest to samopoświęcenie się władcy ludzkości. Bez twórcy Imperium, który prowadziłby ludzkość, jaką nadzieję Imperium miałoby na przetrwanie pytają? Gdyby możliwy był powrót Imperatora pośród żywych, członkowie Inkwizycji i Wielkiej Rady Terry sprzeciwiliby się temu. Oni wszyscy boją się takiej możliwości, boją się też zmian jakie nastąpiłyby w takim przypadku. Gdzieś w Imperium wierzy się że Imperator musi w pełni umrzeć, aby mógł się odrodzić jako nowa potęga w Spaczni- Gwiezdne Dziecko, i jeśli tak się stanie to żaden z wrogów Imperium nie przetrwa jego gniewu. Chodzą pogłoski, że Imperator przemierza miliony światów Imperium czczące go jako Boga. Jest bardzo możliwe że Imperator jest w dwóch miejscach jednocześnie. Jest równocześnie człowiekiem który kiedyś był Lordem Wojownikiem Ludzkiej Rasy i wciąż zasiada jako pół-martwy Bóg wśród władców Imperium Człowieka, oraz duchem wędrującym po Imperium. Rzeczywiście, kiedy w chwilach niebezpieczeństwa dla Ludzkości pojawia się tak potężny fenomen jak burza Spaczni, wygląda to na błogosławieństwo Imperatora Teoria Gwiezdnego Dziecka Teoria Gwiezdnego Dziecka została wprowadzona we wczesnym wydaniu serii Realm of Chaos, a następnie w 3 edycji przewodnika po świecie Warhammera 40.000. Podstawą wiary w istnienie Gwiezdnego Dziecka jest przekonanie o połączeniu ducha Imperatora z Warpem i jego dryfie przez kosmiczne otchłanie. Po rebelii Horusa i zdruzgotaniu jego ciała, duch Imperatora nie mógł dłużej istnieć jako jedno. Odłączony i odizolowany, duch stracił jakiekolwiek połączenie z ludzkością, za wyjątkiem malutkiej części, które jest jak dziecko zagubione w Warpie. Ale skoro tak, to jest nadzieja, że kiedyś ponownie się odrodzi jako jedna całość. Jak ci którzy umarli aby stworzyć Imperatora, on sam po swojej śmierci może się odrodzić. Ale błąkający się po Immaterium dziecięcy duch potrzebuje czasu aby się rozwinąć. Jak Bogowie Chaosu, jego esencja obudzi się kiedy ludzkość będzie go najbardziej potrzebowała. Podczas gdy większość ludzi nie ma pojęcia co tak naprawdę stało się z Imperatorem, niektórzy- tacy jak Thorianie, spekulują jak władca ludzkości mógłby się odrodzić. Ciało władcy wciąż spoczywa w Złotym Tronie, zawieszone pomiędzy życiem a śmiercią, a jego duch gromadzi siły, aby ponownie wrócić do świata śmiertelników i ocalić ludzkość w godzinie jej największej próby. Illuminati Tylko nieliczni znają historię początków Imperatora i teorię Gwiezdnego Dziecka. Są oni znani jako tajne bractwo znane jako Oświeceni (Illuminati). Gdy inne grupy tylko spekulują na ten temat, oni mają dowód. Illuminati czekają na narodziny Gwiezdnego Dziecka traktując je jako zmartwychwstanie Imperatora. Oświeceni zdają sobie sprawę z faktu że ich wiedza jest traktowana w Imperium jak herezja i konsekwentnie utrzymują w ścisłej tajemnicy wszelkie swoje działania. Jednakże niepewne jest po której staną stronie, gdy nadejdzie ten dzień, ponieważ Inkwizycja prowadzi obecnie śledztwo mające wyjaśnić czy te pogłoski nie są przypadkiem kłamstwem Chaosu. Sensei Odkąd dusza Imperatora przebywa w Warpie, także jego siła dryfuje w jej niezmierzonych przestrzeniach. Kiedy Czempion powstaje by walczyć w imię swego Boga, lub żyje aby mu służyć, powstaje więź pomiędzy nim a wyznawanym przez nim bóstwem. Czempioni Gwiezdnego Dziecka znani są jako Sensei. Jednakże nie znają oni swej prawdziwej tożsamości i nie są czempionami z wyboru. Sensei podobni są do Patriarchów, ale nie mają w sobie ani grama inżynierii genetycznej jakiej użyto, aby ich stworzyć. Chociaż nie zostali stworzeni do wojny, obdarzeni są wielką mocą, pochodzącą od samego Imperatora. Są nieśmiertelni, lecz mogą zostać zabici w każdym wieku. Sensei posiedli moce większe niż daje jakakolwiek technologia. Nie mogą doświadczyć takich uczuć jak nienawiść lub irracjonalny gniew, potrafią za to kształtować energię Osnowy nie obawiając się przyciągnięcia przez to uwagi demonów lub przerażających potworów zamieszkujących Warp. Drużyny Sensei Sensei przemierzają całą Galaktykę, ale ich psychiczne moce często czynią z nich potencjalnych heretyków w oczach Inkwizycji. Są oni postrzegani jako potencjalne niebezpieczeństwo i nierozumiani przez Imperium. Ich moce powodują zazdrość a członkowie Inkwizycji nie mogą zrozumieć jakim cudem są wolne od skazy Chaosu. Tak potężna moc operująca poza urzędowymi strukturami Imperium jest dla niej wyjątkowo niebezpieczna. Grupy Sensei znane są jako Grupy Poszukiwaczy (wolne tłumaczenie, w oryginale Adventurer Bands). Pojawiają się w całym Imperium walcząc przeciwko represji i nienawiści. Ukrywają się w podziemnych jaskiniach, albo głęboko wewnątrz miast, w miejscach wolnych od kontroli imperialnych służb bądź jakiegokolwiek wpływu obcych. Ponieważ ich działania często są zupełnie nierozumiane przez władze Imperium, Sensei są ścigani wszędzie tam gdzie mogliby naruszyć delikatny porządek panujący wewnątrz Imperium.